School by Force
by BorededYunYun
Summary: The gang goes to school and embarrass Gohan for 2 weeks. At that same time the truth came out with Hercule somewhere around. INCOMPLETE... Need ideas if you want to continue...
1. You Need to Go to School!

[Author: This started during the peaceful times after the Cell Games. I read some DBZ fanfics and I mostly like the school thing. So I decided to do one myself. Anyways I will be talking in the story too. Like in most fanfics, there's a disclaimer…

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, obv. Just some kid who liked watching the show.

Edit on July 7, 2011**:** Wow... It's been a super long time fanfiction. Almost a decade has passed since I created this fanfic. I am now old, got boobs, don't got much of an imagination, but I do know the difference between "there" and "they're". So one chapter at a time, I'll be doing some quick editting with this 12 year-old writing and add in some imagery if I can. Chapter one is now cleaned up!

I also changed the title of the fanfic from "Meeting, School, TRUTH, School, Meeting!" to "School by Force".]

* * *

**Chapter One:** You Need to Go to School!

Last night, at 7:00pm, the wives got together to have a little meeting at the forest. They thought that their husbands should be educated.

"I'm telling you, girls! Education should be the first thing on top of everything. Including saving the world and fighting!" said Chichi, "Why do you think Gohan is the smartest in the entire school?"

"First, Chichi, if they didn't fight for the world against Cell, we would be all dead by now!" exclaimed Bulma.

"And second, the students there are just dumb! And smelly," said 18, yawning.

"Well! Do you expect to let our husbands to be a dumber than our children? If Goku was alive, I would take him to school."

"Well…" 18 was about to disagree.

"So dumb to not be able to answer or help your child homework or questions?" Chichi included.

"You've got a point," the two other wives agreed.

"I have an idea. How about we go to school for them?" suggested Bulma.

"Great idea!" agreed Chichi.

"Oh Dende no..." 18 sighed.

By around 9:00pm, they got home and told their family what the women discussed. First, let's check out how's Bulma is doing, shall we?

"Veggie! Trunks! I'm home~" yelled Bulma.

"Where were you, woman!" exclaimed Vegeta in annoyance.

"Yeah! You forgot to give us desert and dad had to make it! It's tasted terrible!" said Trunk.

"WHAT? YOUR DAD COOKED! OH MY DENDE! PLEASE, PLEASE LET THE KITCHEN BE OKAY PLEASE!" as she ran to the kitchen and saw a black roasted room, "Wha…what happen?" She stood in the kitchen, jaw dropped, as her right eyebrow twitched uncontrollably.

"I cooked a cake," said Vegeta, "I followed what it your recipe said. Although it turned out to be black. Your recipe sticks!"

"Exactly what did you cook it with?" questioned Bulma with a sour face.

"What else! Using a energy blast!" answered Vegeta.

"Uh… Dad, it's AN energy ball," corrected Trunks.

"Whatever brat, I mean, son."

Bulma looked at the kitchen thinking how long it will take to be fixed and cleaned. But when she heard what Trunks corrected, it reminded her what she was going say to Vegeta.

"Vegeta… I have tell you something that will have no choice but agree," said Bulma as she got closer and ran a finger down to his chest lustfully.

"What woman!" he exclaimed as he rubbed his unsteady stomach.

"Um… mom, do I have to leave the room" Trunks interrupted thinking that he shouldn't see.

"No you can stay or go. You can stay if you want," she said.

Trunks backed off kind of sensing that they were going to do what gross things grown-ups do. But then he decided to hide behind a wall. Listening.

"Since it's the second week of school tomorrow…" said Bulma.

"Oh no! I'm not helping that brat on his homework!" he interrupted, "I don't understand that crap!"

"Oh Vegata! It's not that, but... You, the gang, and I are going to school!"

"What the f…!"

"YAY! DAD IS GOING TO SCHOOL!" exclaimed Trunks which blew his cover.

With an unnatural smile, Bulma responded, "Yes, daddy is going to school. Or else he'll have to cook for himself and help you with your homework! Am I right, daddy? You ARE going to school, right?", Vegeta sensed a hint of evil energy as she said that. An evil that he should not test.

"Oh fine! _You bloody woman!_"

That wasn't that bad… except for the kitchen. I hope Bulma can make their lunch the next day. That will be a problem. Well let's go to 18's so we can see how's she doing.

"Dork! Get over here! I have something to tell you! And you will do to it! If you don't then you know what's gonna happen and NOT going to happen."

"Coming my love!" said Krillin with Maron on his back.

"Yay! Mommy is home!" exclaimed Maron.

"Krillin, you're going to school with the gang and I and that's an order!" demanded 18 as a a tear of sweat dropped down the side of her face.

"WHAT?" as he almost drop Maron but Master Roshi caught her with his cane.

"Hehehe!" laughed Master Roshi, "Your wife thinks you're stuuuupid and now she thinks you need to go to school, Heheheeee!"

"But… but!" Krillin tries to tell an excuse.

"But what!" she exclaimed with eyes that darted down his soul.

"Oh… uh… NOTHING," as he rubs his head and turned away in hope she didn't see that he almost ruined his new shorts.

"Well good! Because it was Chichi idea."

Okay… that didn't take as long as we would thought. Even if there's nothing happening, why don't we visit Chichi. See if she spilled the beans.

"Gohan, Goten! I'm home~"

"Oh… hi mom! Goten is sleeping." Gohan said with his index finger up to his mouth.

"Already? Gohan, you should be busy in your room. What are you doing? Homework? You know to do your homework early!"

"Um… uh… no I'm not doing homework, mom. I'm uh… eating in my room! Yeah!"

"Gohan! You know you're not allowed to eat in your room. You're always eating off the floor when you drop a crumb," She said in disgust. Chichi opens her son's room door and finds Piccolo training Gohan. In his Saiya-Man Out-fit.

"Mom! It's not what you think!" Gohan frantically rushes for his bathing towel to cover his situation -as if he had done a dirty thing.

"Piccolo! Just the person I want to see," Chichi said with a big smile.

"Huh?" They both said in confusion.

"Piccolo, can I have a word with you?"

"Um… sure…" They went to the kitchen.

"The gang and I are going to school at Orange Star High, and you're going too!"

"Since when did I deci-" He stopped himself and agreed with her; thinking he's cornered by Chichi anyways. Human women are frightening creatures.

Gohan knocked and came in. "I'm just getting a bedtime snack," as he dig though the fridge.

"Gohan I have to go."

"Okay Piccolo. See ya later then."

"_Yeah more like tomorrow"_

How cool! They're going to school no matter what or they're dead! I couldn't put Tien and all because they said that they're not coming back. Oh well! Next chapter is the school day! Hehe, that WILL be funny! The children has their little story too!


	2. The Big School Day

**Meeting, School, Study, Video, TRUTH!**

Chapter Two: The Big School Day!

  The children, Goten, Trunks, Maron were dropped off to school as Gohan left clueless of what's going to happen. (Hehe) They all met at the city where it is and walked the rest of the way because of the other _normal_ people. When they got there, they saw the principal and signed up for a 2-week course.

  "What's for?" asked Krillin as the principal hands out a paper to them

  "Well, it's a questionnaire that we give to new students for adults, you people are the first adults to go to this school!" he answered.

  "Aren't we lucky…" sighed 18

  "Yes you are! You get to choose a student's course and all of you will be in the same class!" said the principal.

  "We choose Gohan," said Chichi.

  "Okay… Oh yes the smartest child in the entire school. Great choice! Once you are done the forms hand them to me."

  "Question number one, what is your name?" Krillin said out loud so they can answer at the same time.

  "Question number two, do you have a child?" followed Bulma.

  "Number three, If so, what are/is their names?" said Chichi.

  "Question number four, do you agree that Hercule beat Cell?" said 18.

  "NO!" they all exclaimed.

  "We're done!" said Krillin to the principal as he gives their questionnaires to him.

  "Excellent! I shall take you to your class. It's Gohan's mathematics class.

 As they walk down the hallway, students look out the door thinking they look familiar and they look too old to go to school. 

  "Let me go first and introduce you, then you come in when I tell you to"

They all nod yes as he goes in.

  "Sorry to interrupt your class but we have our first adult class students. They will all be going to Gohan's and Videl's classes."

  "I hope they're men that are cute!" said Erasa.

  "Is that all you think about Erasa?" asked Sharpner.

  "Well… yes! Although, No one is cuter than Gohan!" she exclaimed as Gohan turn red.

  "I hope these adults are strong because I want to have competition to the school fighting tournament," said Videl with her arm crossed.

  "Come in students!" exclaimed the principal, "Here's Chichi, Bulma, 18, Krillin, Piccolo, and Vegeta!"

Gohan tried not to laugh but it just burst out which him fall out of his chair! Then when they saw Gohan they ran up to him.

  "**What are you laughing at Gohan!**" they all said.

  "*Giggles* Well… you all have little tiny school bags with the logo of the school and uh… my mom probably made you dress like that again, Piccolo. And Vegeta is going to learn! *Giggles*" 

  "I see you know these students, Gohan," said Miss. Smith, the math teacher.

  "Yes, they live around my neighbourhood," answered Gohan.

  "Then you can sit the right side of him and Sharpner sit at the left side of Erasa,"

 The students whisper to each other. Some wonder how is Piccolo is green and how does Vegeta get his hair like that. Some even said that Chichi looks like Gohan and 18 is a strange name, also how did Krillin get so short!

  "Okay class, settle down. Yes, I know we have new students let's get the work done. Now I just put 5 questions down on the board. Who has the answer for number one?"

Gohan, Chichi, Bulma, and 18 all put their hands up at the same time. 

  "Oh look, books, you have competition!" taunted Sharpner.

Gohan just ignored him.

  "Okay… Chichi?"

  "20893!"

  "Correct! Finally, more people to raise their hands other than Gohan. Question number 2? 18?"

  "3."

  "Yes, correct! Number 3? Bulma?"

  "100!"

  "Another correct one! Gohan you can do number 4."

  "0" 

  "Correct how about you four student come yup front for the difficult question?"

Gohan, Chichi, Bulma, and 18 lined up in front of the room.

  "Okay… when I say answer say it out loud and whoever's first to say it, gets no homework since nobody else put their hands up!" 

  "Awwwwwwwww…" they winded

  "And… ANSWER!"

  At exactly the same time they said "926 4827 4934!!"

  "Correct and all at the same time! No homework for you four! The rest of you will copy this in your notebooks and if you were listening, you would have the right answer! When you're done you may go to your next class."

When the other three were done copying they followed Gohan to their class!

  "Uh… Gohan who are these people? I know your mom though!" asked Videl.

  "Well… these are my friends of my dad and I ended up being their friends," he answered

  "Then we're your dad anyways? I never seen him before."

  "I rather not talk about it."

  "So… Gohan! You have a girlfriend!" teased Krillin.

  "No, Krillin, we're just friends!"

  "Right… Anyways, what's our next class?" he asked.

  "Family Studies."

  "No way I'm going to learn about Family!" exclaimed Vegeta.

  "I don't even have one!" said Piccolo.

  "No! Ai-yah! It's where you learn how to cook and sew!

  "Why do I have to learn this? That woman does that for me!" yelled Vegeta

  "Well it'll be helpful because you're always burning the kitchen!"

Everyone sweat dropped. As they went in the classroom.

  "Hi students, I see we have six new students! Welcome! Today we can't go on to cook. We have an assembly that last until last period. But don't worry, Gohan, you won't miss lunch," said the teacher as Gohan rubs the back of his head smiling. 

  "We will have to wait till they announce when to go to the auditorium, this is the day when Hercule claimed his victory on the Cell Games. Hercule is going to come in the afternoon," announce the teacher. Then Videl's watch lighted up.

  "Hello?"

  "Hi Videl it's daddy! Tell them I might be a bit late because of traffic."

  "Okay dad! Bye! My dad said that he's going to be a bit late."

  "She that annoying guy's daughter?" asked Bulma whispering in Gohan's ear.

  "Yeah… but she's a bit more sensible than her father," responded Gohan.

  "I see…"

_Please go to the auditorium for the assembly. _  

  "Okay class go to the auditorium. I'll be there in a sec."

As they left Gohan and friends were talking. 

  "This isn't going to be pretty," sighed Piccolo.

  "I just hope it's not so embarrassing," said 18.

Hey readers! Plz review! It's just gonna get better in Chapter three! 


	3. Assembly... LUNCH! YAY!!

Chapter three: The Assembly… LUNCH! YAY! 

The gang was just going to the auditorium for an assembly of Hercule's victory! 

Meanwhile, with the family studies teacher…

  "Where did I put that video? If Hercule finds out I lost it and some kid found it! I'm dead!" he worried, "That video can ruin him! I never want to experience **that** tournament again! That almost cost my life. That's why I gave up for being a cameraman!"

Back to the gang…

  "Thank you for coming to the assembly! We worked hard during all summer, vacation and hope you like it!" said a student, "Today, we have a performance of the day that he defeated the evil demon!"

The curtains open up as everybody clapped.

Muhahahaaaaaaa! Said Cell 

_Let's fight! Said the guy with the yellow hair!_

_Ahhhhhh!! He's too strong!_

_Muhahahaha! I have beaten you! Now I shall destroy the world!_

_Wait! You didn't fight me yet!_

_Fine! Take my laser rays!_

_*Out came two arrows*_

_Ha! Your tricks can't fool or beat me!_

_*Kicks him and Cell 'flies' across the stage*_

_I AM DEFEATED!_

_Justice always wins!_

Everyone claps and rooted accept the gang!

  "How come I have a feeling that we've seen this before?" asked Krillin.

  "I have the same feeling," said Gohan

  "It's lunch but once lunch is done come back to the auditorium for our defender, Hercule!" announced the student earlier. 

  "YES! LUNCH!" Gohan jumped as they stared at the strange boy.

  "You're dismissed," said a teacher.

At the lockers…

  "Where's your lunch Gohan? Or did you already ate it?" teased Vegeta.

  "Well where else? It's my locker!" responded Gohan.

  "How come we don't get one?" asked Bulma

  "I guess because you're only staying for two weeks," said Gohan as he looks for his lunch in the locker, you guys can put your stuff in here once I get my lunch… Ah! Here it is!"  He pulls out a paper bag that's the size of a fridge,.

  "Did Chichi make a lunch that size everyday?" asked 18 as the others put there stuff in Gohan's locker.

  "Of course I do! So does Bulma," answered Chichi

  "C'mon guys, the lunchroom is this way!" said Gohan, as they walk to the lunchroom, Gohan was already starting his lunch, "Here's where I usually sit," said Gohan as they sat down in front of Sharpner, Erasa, and Vidal.

  "Gohan… How do you ever have enough room in your stomach for that?" asked Erasa.

  "Uh… it's kind of *munch* a secret," he responded

Then Vegeta pulled out the same size paper bag out of his school bag. Everyone sweat dropped accept Chichi and Bulma. The other people on the table just sat there barely eating their lunch.

  "I don't I'll ever get use to this," sighed Piccolo.

  "Um… Sharpner and I aren't hungry anymore, here you two," said Erasa.

  "Uh… Gohan? Vegeta? You think you're going to be okay after eating," asked Videl.

  "Of course!" said both said, " *munch* We always eat this much!"

Then a student ran in excitement.

  "Hey! Guys! Look what I found it's a video of the **real **Cell Games!" the kid said as he show Vidal.

  "What!?" exclaimed the z gang.

  "You heard me! How about it Vidal?" said the kid.

  "Of course, Willy!" agreed Vidal

  "Does everyone want to see it?"

  "YEAH!" the entire school yelled accept the gang, then they brought out a **huge **television (right in front of the fighters) the screen looks like the size from the movies. When it was set-up, Gohan and Vegeta was done eating.

  "I hope it's not what really happens…" said Gohan nervously.

  "Why you say that?" Erasa, Sharpner, Videl and Willy asked.

  "Oh nothing…" the gang said.

  "Shhh… the movie is starting," whispered a student.

  Oh! How exciting! Is it the real video or is it a phoney? If it is real, can Gohan handle it? Or is it the cameraman's video? Find that out by reading the next chapter!__


	4. The Video

**Chapter Four: The Video**

As it start… Hercule was going to surprise the school by coming in there lunch but when he saw the lunchroom was dark and watching movie, he wanted to see what it was. Of course he was hiding in the empty school store peeking out secretly.

  "What are they watching?" he whispered to himself 

  "_We are here today at the Cell Games with Hercule and other unknown fighters," said the reporter. As the camera guy show the other 9 people._

  "Oh no it is!" they gang said.

  "Hey… that little kid with the blonde hair looks like Gohan! But it can't be! He's blonde!" exclaimed Sharpner.

  "And the green dude looks like Piccolo as the Blonde with the blue suit looks like Vegeta!" yelled Vidal.

  "That bold little guy somewhat looks like Krillin!" said Erasa.

  "That's because it is!" the four boys said.

Everybody gasp and whispered. Some conversations starting like Gohan doesn't seem like a fighting type of guy! Or Krillin was bold. How are these guys fly?

  "Could you blasted kids quiet!" yelled Vegeta as everything goes silent as the teachers came in to see the movie.

  "Oh no! They are watching the REAL Cell Games! Vidal is going to kill me! But first I'll kill the camera guy! And come of the guys from the Cell Games are here! WHAT AM I GONNA DO!" Hercule whispered. 

  "As long Hercule is not here, I can still live!" thought the cameraman.

  "_Oh look it seem that this Goku guy gives up and he's saying that the next challenger will beat Cell! He's probably referring to Hercule," said the reporter. _

_  "That someone is you… son… Gohan!" said Goku_

_  "_GOHAN!" the school exclaimed

  "Yes me! How is it so hard to believe?"

  "Well… you're gentle!" said one student.

  "Okay… okay… just be quiet and watch," said another.

  "_What do ya say, son, go out there and win this one for me, okay?" said Goku_

_  "Okay Dad, I'll do it!" as a response when he was down there he powered up._

  "Whoa! What's with the wind and screaming?" said a student.

  "He's powering up you idiot just watch," answered Vegeta as Gohan rubs his arms starting to remember the pain. 

  "Are you okay Gohan?" Vidal whispered.

  "Not really you'll see," said Gohan

  _"Well I'm impressed," said Cell as he paused after Gohan dodged all he's easy punches,_

  "You're pretty fast, aren't you? What you say we speeding things up a little notch!" as he grabs him and kicks him to the hill as it shatters. But then Gohan gets up.

   "Wow! Talk about not getting hurt!" said a student.

   "_Well Gohan, I see you're ready for round two!" Then he took off into the sky giving many energy blasts, although Gohan dodged all."_

_   "For real ladies and gentlemen I hardly can believe my eyes it seem that the deliver boy and has resume his fighting, I'm afraid our young hero is over his head this time," said the reporter. Then Cell and Gohan stopped for a while but then he kicked him into the air and punched him. _

_  "Goodbye kid, but like all things there is always an end" Then he threw a direct hit energy blast on Gohan, which threw him into three caves._

_  "_**GOHAN!**" the student yelled "**He's dead!**" 

  "If he's dead why is he here right now?" Piccolo said as the blinked to each other.

Then Gohan blow his way out of the pile rocks. Then Gohan and Cell start talking but you can't hear.

  "What are they saying?" asked a student.

  "I'm talking about my hidden powers, then Cell… Cell…just had to…" Gohan answered trying to get it out of his mouth. 

  "Ha Ha! Hidden powers? Yeah right! Great joke Gohan," laughed Sharpner.

  "He's not joking, kid, unless you want to see it yourself?" stood up Vegeta.

  "Um… I think *gulp* I'll pass," said Sharpner nervously.

Then they stopped talking when they saw Gohan head under Cell's foot as he blows all his punches and kicks directly at Gohan.

  "Cell gave him another hard ball attack," said the reporter, "Hercule, What are your thoughts?"

  "Well he doesn't even have a chance! You have to have a man finish the job."

  "Does this mean you're going in?" 

  "Oh! My stomach it hurts!"    

"A man? A MAN? My father is nothing compared like a man in the Cell Games! Once father gets here I'm going to talk to him! He lied to me! His own daughter!" Vidal said in a mad tone but inside she feel broken because of her trust with her dad.

  "Ai! If Vidal finds me, she's going to be so mad and she wouldn't trust me anymore!" Hercule whispered.

_Then Cell gave him the bear hug! Gohan started to scream._

Chichi and Bulma just plainly watch, (that's for once) but Chichi was kind of keeping it all to herself. 

  "I can't stand watching!" Gohan said trying not to cry.

Everyone just looked at Gohan, seeing how much he's been though.

  "AH!" someone screamed, "a head!"

  "It's an android," said Bulma

  "Oh…" they said in confusion.

Suddenly they saw these little Cells after the others.

The present fighters just stared in a tense way as they look at their pain although Gohan suffered even more then his tears slowly came out. Chichi saw this and started to rub his back.

  Then Hercule threw the head of 16 to let him talk to Gohan although they could hear what he said to him.

  Most of the students wanted to ask Gohan what did he say to him but they didn't because they knew that Gohan needed his space.  

  "Whoa! Look at Gohan now. Somewhat he's strong and he's beating those little Cells badly!" said a student.

 Gohan started to cry even more.

  "What's wrong Gohan? You're beating him, it seems Cell is losing," asked Vidal

  "Yeah! *Sniff* But I also lost myself. I lost control over me!" he cried harder. 

  "Wha… what are you talking about?" said Vidal nervously, thinking that she doesn't know Gohan at all.

  "Just watch! Watch how I almost lost the world instead I lost someone I love in progress!"

  "How come it's hard to see and hear?" said someone.

  "That's because it wasn't on live and we thought is wasn't working," said the cameraman, "I was the cameraman in here!" everyone just stared.

  "There's the camera guy! Once I get my hands on him, he'll regret it!" 

_Gohan was giving a little taste of his strength as Cell get beaten up. Soon Cell was going to blow up the entire planet with a Kamehameha_

_  "Gohan! You got to take Cell down before he can regenerate!" demanded Goku._

_  Take him do now?" he looked at Cell for a moment, "No, I think I'll make him suffer for a bit."_

Everyone gasp, then a conversation started again that started out like who he is or if they even know him at all!

_But then Cell did regenerate. _

_  "HOW DARE YOU!!" Cell screamed as get bulky but they all know that Cell is too slow with all the bulky muscles, especially Future Trunks. Suddenly, Cell threw up 18, which made Cell turn to his second form._

_  "_Oh my Dende! Is that you he just throw up 18?"

  "Yes… I was an android which made him stronger if he had me inside of him," 18 replied.

  _"Oh my I don't believe it! It looks like Cell has been damage beyond repaired. Is this the end of Cell? Will the deliver boy declared the champ? Has he won the Cell Games?" exclaimed the reporter._

_  "Uh… Boss? The microphone is still broken," said the cameraman._

_  "This is such a shame! My voice has been silence."_

_Suddenly Cell got fed up playing around and starting to getting bigger and bigger! (Fatter and fatter!)_

  "What's happening?" exclaimed a teacher. 

  "Cell is going to self-destruct and blow up us and the entire planet with him," replied Krillin.

  "AH! We're gonna die!" said a student.

  "Help! Help! HELP!" yelled another.

  "You blasted children shut-up! Do you not notice this from the past!" exclaimed Vegeta.

  "Oh…" they said with their head blushed as Gohan cried harder crossing his arms close to his stomach like he has a stomach ache thinking of the thing that happens next. 

  "Gohan what's wrong?" Vidal said as she rubs his back while Hercule gets mad hanging out with a boy.

  "I just *sniff* just HATE this part!" he cried.

_As the young Gohan blames himself, Goku transported in front of him saying to Gohan to take care of himself. _

_  "What?" said Gohan as he slowly gets up as Goku transported to somewhere else, "NO COME BACK!"_

_  "GOKU!" yelled Krillin as everyone gasped._

  "WHY DID HE HAD TO SACRIFICE HIMSELF! IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME" wailed Gohan as he turned Super Saiyan because of his anger and sadness. 

  "WHOA! HE IS THE LITTLE BOY!" yelled the entire school.

The fighters gasp in amazement that it was stronger than the past but at the same time they felt bad too, of how it felt.  

  "AHH! It's him! Him! The little kid who beat Cell!" Hercule thought to himself.

  "_DADDY!" the young Gohan yelled with tears coming down as Krillin gets up and walks to Gohan._

In the present he did the same thing.

  "That's right. Cry, just let it all out, buddy," both Krillin said while the school stared at the television and at Gohan.

_Then Krillin help him up as he notice 18._

_  "Android 18! I forgot all about her. Come on guys, she needs our help!" as he pick her up._

_  "Krillin, what are you doing? Put that android down right now!" said Vegeta._

_  "What?_

_  "Destroy it now! It's still alive!"_

_  "No she's hurt. Come on, she's not that bad she just need some help that's all."_

18 gasp. 

  "You, you really did that Krillin?" asked 18.

 "Well yeah! I um… love you," said Krillin rubbing head as 18 blushed.

  "What's with the dust?" said someone.

  "Cell is back, in his full form," said Piccolo.

Then Cell shot Trunks as Vegeta stare at his son… Soon he went out to try to beat Cell but it was useless. Just when Cell was going to kill Vegeta Gohan went in front of the blast and his left arm was bloody and damaged. Then Cell was doing a Kamehameha. Gohan gasp soon he was talking to himself.

  "Has Gohan gone insane? Who is he talking to?" said Sharpner.

  "*Sniff* my dad from the other world," cried Gohan as the friends gasp.

Using one hand, Gohan was also doing a Kamehameha so he can counter it. But not alone, with his father's spirit. But then it wasn't good enough. So Piccolo, Krillin, Yamacha, and Tien all tried to distract Cell but Vegeta is the one who actually helped. Then Gohan tried harder and WON!

  "YAY! YIPEE!!" everyone cheered as they saw young Gohan is laughter.

  "Although I wish… I just wish dad was still alive," said Gohan as he slowly stops crying and turned back to normal.

  "Your wish is my command!" said Goku.

  "GOKU?!" the gang exclaimed as they stop cheering.

  "I'm back!" he smiled

  "Dad? Is that really you?" asked Gohan.

  "Yup! I'm only staying for a week though, then I have to go back.

  "Dad!" Gohan ran to his dad and hugged him.

  "Ah! Okay! Okay! Mercy! *cough* can't breath!" said Goku.

  "Oh sorry…" said Gohan as he let go.

  "Goku! Yay! Now you can go to school to for a week!" exclaimed Chichi

  "School?" asked Goku.

  "Yes, we all are!" 

Everyone was happy but the school was blinking.

Suddenly Trunk, Goten, and Maron blast though the window. 

Hey! This is NOT the end! There's still a week of  fun and MANY questions to be answered.  But first the next chapter will be an explanation why did these toddlers just blast they're way in?


	5. Back But No Update

**Back but no update... . **

I am sorry, folks! I have returned but this fanfic will remain incomplete. Many people have e-mailed me and such for the past years to update. I stalled long enough... I kind of forgot how it's suppose to end... ;; I remembered part of it but it makes no sense o.O! If you really **REALLY** want me to continue, start e-mailin' ideas! and yes, I have MSN (and AIM)

Gomen-nasai...

_BTW, this chapter was supposed to connect to Hercule somehow... _


End file.
